Moko: Cursed
by april2091
Summary: YAY! Welcome to the curse of the cat. Well if you all thought Kyo had it bad then you're in for a suprise when you meet Moko.
1. Moko: Cursed

-1Fruits Basket Fanfiction By: Kim

**Prelude:**

My name is Moko and I was born in year of the cat. It wasn't until recently I found out that I've been attending a school with many of my relatives including Kyo-kun. Today I have decided that I will confront all of them including Haru-kun, Momiji-kun and Yuki-kun. Father also said I shall meet Tohru-san. Well here goes nothing.

**Story:**

"Moko-chan! Wake up, it's time to wake up." My sister calls from downstairs.

"I'm coming." I said as I pull on my school uniform and head down stairs.

"You're up." My mother stares at me with the same nasty grin on her face as I walk down the stairs.

I sit there quietly waiting for her to set my plate down in front of me. Dad staring at me as though nothings wrong and mom always regretting ever having me. I'm surprised to know that even though she never wanted me, she kept me around for dads sake. She said that without me he would probably go insane. I find that hard to believe considering he only talks to me for five minutes a day. "Moko-chan, make sure you visit Shigure-san today. He will be delighted to welcome a new guest to the house." Dad sighs.

Mom looks at him and for the first time I see her smile. I know she is glad that I'm leaving but my sister stares at me as though she's about to cry. "Will Moko-chan get to come back daddy?" She runs up to him crying.

"I…I don't know."

Walking out the door, I begin crying. I know I'm not allowed to come back because he's doing it for her sake. The very woman that gave birth to me wants me gone. I guess that's something I have to live with but why should I be the one to regret it most? It isn't my fault that I was cursed like this. Bump "Oh…excuse me. I'm sorry." I grin with my face all red.

"It's okay. Oh by the way I'm Tohru." The girl smiles at me.

"Wait….you're Tohru. Then that makes you two Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun." I say as the two bickering look at me instantly.

"Yeah, so what?"Kyo-kun grins.

"Well, Shigure-san is expecting me. I'm suppose to start living at his house." I sigh looking back down at my feet.

"REALLY! Another girl at the house." Tohru smiles all excited.

"Oh no." The other two mumble.

"Tohru,Tohru!" I hear a voice call from behind."hmmm...who are you?" The boy looks at me in curiosity.

"I apologize. My name is Mokonaru Sohma but everyone just calls me Moko-chan."I sigh in relief.

"I'm Momiji-kun and that's Haru-kun." He points to a guy about my age with white hair on top and an underlayment of black.

"Sup!"He grins as though something is wrong."You do know that Momiji is my age right. Well if you didn't then you should know that bothe me and him are 16 while, the rest of you are probably 17."

"Um...actually I'm only 16 and a half."I grin back at him.

I can't help but feel like I don't fit in. I know this is better than living with people who don't understand me but I hardly even know these people. Someone help me, please. "We're going to be late."

"Shut up Haru!"Kyo-kun shouts.

"Um Tohru do they always fight like that." I ask unsure of what to think.

"I think it's their natural way of getting through life with each other and as long as they don't kill each other they should be fine. Which reminds me, if you live with us you should be aware that many doors, windows and roofs do get broken during the event of any fight Kyo-kun is in. I just thought you'd like to know." She still smiles no matter what the circumstance.

"Okay, I guess. Wait a minute, who fixes them?"I stare cluelessly at her.

"They do."

END SECTION 1 OF FRUITS BASKET FANFICTION!


	2. Moko: Lost

Section 2: Lost

"I don't understand why I still have to attend a school with you guys!" Kyo-kun rants on more annoyed each second.

"Maybe if you didn't complain so much…."

"What did you say Haru? I swear one of these days your going to smart off and I will go all out on you." He smirks back towards the white haired boy.

"Tohru-san, how did you find out? I mean the curse." I ask nervous.

"Tohru what's this girl asking you about a curse?" Some blonde girl appears out of nowhere.

"Oh, Uo-chan it's nothing. We were just talking about a show and you know we got really into the conversation and yeah." Tohru-san bluntly covers up what we had been talking about.

I realize at this very moment all of the Sohmas have stopped fighting and were smiling toward her. She has given them all hope and that's what I could use right now. "Hey kid, you know you can just call her Tohru right? Or Honda-san but that's mostly what the Sohmas call her."Uo-chan sighs.

"SHE IS A….."Kyo-kun attempts to say as I cover his mouth.

"Thankyou very much Uo-chan." I smile.

My hand shaking Kyo-kun looks at me like somethings disturbing him. "….um miss Mokonaru your father is here to see you." A secretary calls from down the hall.

At this very moment I can feel the wet warm tears slowly flow down my face. How could he even pretend to want to see me? After all it is his choice to let me go. "Coming."

"Uh…wait can we come too?"Kyo-kun asks and everyone looks at him all confused.

"Sure." I grin.

I know this is going to end bad because it always does. My mother is waiting in that room with him and the moment he leaves is when it's all going to go wrong. "Moko-chan!"My sister screams as I walk into the room.

"Hey there." I smile pretending nothing had happened just an hour ago.

"What time is school suppose to start?" My father asks.

"Another five minutes or so." I continue grinning.

"Very well. Come on little one, we must leave your sister now." Dad grins only knowing what is to come of this.

Everyone standing around the room watches as dad leaves. "It's about time that man let you go. You know all you ever did for us was cause problems and I hated you for it. Your nothing and you will always be nothing…."

"NO! YOU'RE NOTHING. YOU WANTED THE CHILD YOU GAVE BIRTH TO GONE AND NOW YOU COME HERE TO MAKE IT LOOK LIKE MY FAULT. WELL IT'S NOT. I DIDN'T ASK FOR IT, NO ONE DID. YOU JUST WANT ME GONE BECAUSE OF THE SORROW AND HATE YOU FEEL FOR MY TRUE FORM. SO WHAT! YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST LET YOU COME IN HERE AND MAKE ME FEEL SORRY FOR MYSELF. WELL THAT ISN'T THE CASE. INSTEAD I FEEL SORRY FOR YOU. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO COULDN'T ACCEPT ME FOR WHAT AND WHO I AM. YOU NEVER TRIED TO BOND WITH ME INSTEAD YOU WOULD ALWAYS PUSH ME AWAY. I'LL ADMIT I'LL PROBABLY BE HAPPY LIVING WITH SHIGURE BECAUSE AT LEAST THEN I WON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT BEING HATED…."

SLAP "You ungrateful little brat. How dare you yell at me after all I went through with you, you feel sorry for me. Well don't because it most definitely won't do you much good. Like I said you're nothing and that's all you will ever be in my eyes. You should've died the day you were born." She says in one of the most calm voices.

"You're lucky. He doesn't even know that you hit me. He's sick you know, like dying sick and I won't be there because of you. He's been sick for a while. You should've known that was the only reason I'm leaving. He figured it out by himself what you do to me. He told me the other day that I'd be better off without you and that it would be better this way. At least he told the truth and at least he loved me unlike you. Now if you don't mind I have classes to attend." I grin walking out of the room while everyone is still standing there appalled.

Finally I here them as they follow behind me. "Mokonaru." I hear dad call from down the hall but I don't stop.

There's no point in stopping anymore. "Take care of yourself when I'm gone and know that I will always be with you and love you."

Once again my eyes swell up with tears. This time they rush down my face and finally I hear someone ask for the first time "Are you okay?"

END SECTION 2


End file.
